In a multiple input-multiple output (MIMO) data communication system, it is desirable for information, often grouped into packets to be accurately received at a destination. A transmitter at or near the source precedes the information according to parameters of a codebook and transmits the preceded information in a signal on a communication channel. The communication channel includes wideband properties and narrowband properties, both of which may vary over time. Depending on the used channel bandwidth that determines properties of the channel that are changing, a subset instead of a full set of the precoder parameters may be adjusted at the transmitter for a subsequent transmission to maintain a quality of the transmitted signal when received by a receiver.
A receiver at or near the destination processes the signal sent by the transmitter to determine the wideband and narrowband properties of the communication channel, and to further determine whether the wideband or narrowband properties are changing over a time interval. Based on which of the wideband or narrowband properties have changed over an interval, the receiver selects channel state information (CSI) to feed back, to the transmitter. Based on the CSI selected by the receiver, the transmitter adjusts parameters for transmission of a subsequent signal, e.g., a precoder for preceding a subsequent signal, and the modulation and coding scheme (MCS).